


Trip and Slip

by Writernut55



Series: Boom Breakfast Dabbles [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writernut55/pseuds/Writernut55
Summary: Kind of a continuation of Boom Breakfast.Highly smutty. Yes, it takes that cliche and runs with it.Originally posted on Wattpad





	Trip and Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 'Boom' after the morning breakfast in Castle's loft.

After they had finished breakfast that morning, Beckett excused herself for a shower, wanting to prepare herself for the day. Castle offered her up his bathroom to use; which took some convincing on his part that he wouldn't pester her, and she finally conceded, taking the offered towel and closing the bathroom door behind her.

While Kate was in the bathroom, Castle finished cleaning up after their breakfast, washing the pans and plates before putting them all into the dishwasher.

Brushing off his hands as he surveyed his good work, he went into his bedroom to change. Closing his door behind him, making his way to his closet, he heard the water still running and images of naked Beckett flooded his mind; filling in the blanks of what he didn't see when he rescued her from her burning apartment.

His cheeks flushed almost immediately and he could feel his heart-rate rising and his pants tightening. Having an internal debate about what he should or shouldn't do, all the while the blood flowing away from his brain and down to his swelling appendage, making it increasingly difficult to think clearly.

Ultimately his brain lost the battle and his pants ended up in a pool around his ankles. Tentatively he took hold of his erection and began stroking himself in strong, even paced pumps of his hand. Not long after he started, he heard the water shut off and froze where he sat, terrified of her catching him with his pole in his hand, almost fully at attention.

Completely forgetting his pants, he rushed to close the door before she could come out; not entirely sure what stopping her from coming out would do, but by the time he reached the door, she already had it open and was stepping out, tying her towel around herself.

When she looked up, her eyes widened as she bumped into Castle's solid chest and they both came tumbling down on the floor in a messy heap.

"Ow!" Beckett grumbled from under him.

"Sorry, Kate." Castle replied, shifting his weight on top of her to his arms.

"No, I'm sorry, Castle. I should have told you I was coming out." She replied, readjusting her towel, trying to maintain her modesty.

"No, I shouldn't have been in front of the door." When the dazed affect passed, Castle shifted his weight and they both felt something, and the gravity of the situation hit them. They both looked down between them only for Beckett to see where her towel was askew between her legs and his hips nestled between them. But as her eyes trailed further down, she noticed his hips were bare and so was his butt.

Oh god.

Castle's head snapped up to meet Beckett's eyes, his own wide with panic, his face bright red. "Oh my god, Kate! I am so sorry! I-I... I didn't mean..." He rambled. Kate's face was bright red and her eyes were wide as she gaped at the situation they had found themselves in.

A million questions flooded her mind.

How did this happen? 

Why did she feel all warm and tingly inside? 

Why did he have an erect penis? 

And the most important question...

Why was it inside her?

"I'll get up." He finished, pushing himself up only to feel a surprising friction against his penis. Beckett let out a loud, barely contained moan, her hands reflexively gripping his hips to hold him there, her eyes slipping shut in ecstasy. Castle looked at her with wide and confused eyes, his breathing laboured as he waited for her eyes to open again.

"Kate?" He asked nervously.

"Don't move." She ground out, gritting her teeth as she hissed at the feeling, shifting her hips under him, rolling them against him, making him hiss, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Kate?" He tried again, attempting to pull back, only for her to grip his hips tighter, pulling him back to the hilt, making them both moan loudly. "A-are you s-sure?" He asked, breathing heavily. Unable to from words, let alone get her breathing under control, she simply nodded, leaning up and smashing her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his back, threading her dexterous fingers through his thick, soft hair.

Taking her lead, Castle started thrusting into her, not bothering to start off slowly; skipping right to medium, moaning loudly into her mouth, feeling one of her legs wrap around his hip while the other wrapped around his calf.

Kate started rocking with him, meeting his thrusts, rolling her hips into his, having adjusted to his size easily, her body accepting him before she even realised that he had entered her. As his speed increased, her nails dug into his back, making long, angry, puffy red scratch lines down his back; maybe even drawing a little bit of blood, but she wasn't focused on it at the time.

Letting out a deep rumbling groan in her ear, Castle leant back and rested back on his legs, pulling Kate up with him; somehow managing to stay inside her, and lifted her up, her legs reflexively wrapping around his waist, as he stood up and walked them over to his bed.

He lay her down as carefully as he could, and then lay down on top of her, shifting their positions till they were both comfortable before continuing to thrust into her manically.

"Oh, Kate!" He groaned, kneeling between her legs, holding her up by the hips, using the leverage he got to push himself in deeper. "Oh, god! I-I'm close!" He moaned, his thrusts becoming sloppy in his desperation.

"Me too." She whispered breathily, fisting the sheets as she tried to control her racing heart. Her towel was now lying forgotten on the floor, leaving her whole body exposed to him, allowing Castle's eyes to roam freely over her naked body.

Watching his eyes rake hungrily over her body made Kate shiver, her whole body tingling with pleasure, and made her wetter, which only amplified the sounds his thrusts were already making as skin slapped against skin.

Castle's hand reached out experimentally and squeezed her breast, watching Kate intently as she shivered under his touch. Smirking slightly, he replaced his hand with his mouth and took the perky bud between his lips and teased it slowly with his tongue, nipping it lightly with his teeth.

Sweaty and out of breath, both their bodies started twitching as the beginnings of their orgasms started to show. Kate could feel her inner walls flutter around his warm, solid hardness, making him groan and squirm.

"C-can't... H-hold... IIIIIITTTTT!" Castle moaned loudly as he thrust against her hard one last time before she felt his warm seed shoot into her, sparking her own climax, making both of them twitch and spasm; Kate's inner walls clenching around him only making him shoot more into her, until Castle collapsed on top of her, both of them slick with sweat and panting heavily.

After they recovered and the lust haze left Kate's brain, her eyes snapped open as she realised what she had done.

She had just slept with her partner.

Richard Castle. 

The murder mystery novelist who she had waited hours in line for him to sign her book. 

The womaniser who signed bimbo's chests and flirted shamelessly with them.

This was bad. 

This was really bad. 

And in the heat of the moment they had completely forgotten about protection and he had ejaculated into her so much that some was leaking out from around his deflating penis.

Kate felt Castle sit up slowly only to see her worried expression and he froze.

"K-kate... I.... Uh..." Castle, the eloquent and articulate writer, struggled to find his words. Kate slowly untangled her arms and legs from around him and Castle slowly pulled out of her, a string of sperm coming with him before it broke and dribbled down his penis. Quickly turning towards the wall before she could see him, Castle took a steadying breath.

He knew that she would want to sweep this under the rug and never speak of this again.

As he sat with his back turned to her, Kate admired his strong back and bit her lip when she saw the large scratch marks she had left on him, suspecting that they might bruise.

She couldn't deny that the sex was incredible. It was earth shattering and it left her feeling sated and content. But it wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to date first and go out to dinner before they skipped to activities between the sheets.

Unsure with how she felt, Kate quietly got up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Letting out a depressed sigh, Castle got up and picked up the towel that Kate left in the midst of their love making, and used it to clean himself before he returned to getting his clothes ready for the day.


End file.
